


Lost in Retribution

by thefallfiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: Emma is a firefighter and Regina is The Captain of the 78th Precinct in Boston.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lost in Retribution

a/n: There was a text conversation prompt for a fic I shared earlier but rather than make y'all scroll for it i'll just add a linking code to the comments soon, so you know what one I'm talking about.

Emma is a firefighter and Regina is The Captain of the 78th Precinct in Boston  
  
Regina was sitting at the desk in her study going over a mountain of paperwork from her subordinates and trying to ignore her sisters presence.

  
“I don’t date. You know this, Zelena.” Regina shook her head, returning to the paperwork in front of her.

  
Zelena rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh.

  
“I don’t need a relationship.” The brunette continued.

  
“It’s just a date, Gina.”

  
Zelena continued to watch Regina over the magazine in her hands.

  
“Who knows maybe she’s as horny as you are.”

  
Regina slammed her stapler down on the table a little harder than she intended.

  
“I am _not_ horny.”

  
“I saw you recharging batteries last week for your vi- “

  
“Zelena!” Regina glared at her over the top of her glasses. “I already told Katherine when she organised it – there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind.”

  
Zelena raised an eyebrow, not breaking the unwavering eye contact that her sister fired in her direction.

  
“She’s Mary Margaret Blanchard’s daughter.” Zelena stated and Regina’s eyes flew wide.

  
She stood up from behind her desk and went over to her bar hutch to retrieve a strong glass of cider, after she finished half the glass, she looked back over at Zelena who had a mischievous grin on her painted pink lips.

  
“Well that answers the question on whether you’d forgotten about that small incident 15 years ago.”

  
Regina gripped her glass tightly, her voice slightly choked as she spoke in white hot fury, “Small incident?? Is that what you call it?! Of course I haven’t forgotten. I almost lost my job because of her big mouth! Zelena, of all the idiotic ideas I have heard of how does me dating Mary Margaret’s daughter sound like a good idea?!”

  
Zelena laughed, her eyes sparkling as she reached for her glass of wine on the table beside.

  
“I wasn’t suggesting you date her – that was all Kathryn’s idea,” Zelena waved at nothing in particular, “I am suggesting you get your revenge.”

  
Regina walked over to Zelena slowly, feigning nonchalance, she had to admit what her sister was saying had her intrigued – though she’d never say that or show that to her. Smoothing down the creases in her pencil skirt Regina sat in the chair opposite her sister.

  
“How do you propose that?” She asked overly casual.

  
“You should fuck her daughter.”


End file.
